paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Rocky's Old Playmate/@comment-24766860-20150108011514
It was all started when the pups are wakening up. Rocky: Goodmorning! every pups, it's time for...... ◾Chase yawns. Chase: Ughh!, the time moved so fast and it's morning already! (he shouted in angrily) Marshall: It's not that bad, is it? (he asked) Chase: Well is bad for me. Marshall: When do you sleep last night, Chase? Chase: Umm......a little late.. Marshall: That's why! ◾Marshall and Chase laughed. ◾Meanwhile at the bushes Whisky: Well, I have no friends at all but I kinda seem to remember my old playmates which lives Adventure Bay ◾Back at the Lookout Rocky: Ehem!.....back to my speech now, ehem!, "goodmorning everypups, its time for......" Skye: Breakfast! Rocky: Ughh....I was going to say that. Zuma: Its okay dude! Rocky: Okay? Zuma: You said it all except for..... ◾Zuma winks at Skye. Skye: Breakfast! ◾The three pups laughed. Rocky: I feel happy now. Marshall: (gasps) Come on! pups, we must got to our bowls to eat our breakfast. ◾Meanwhile at Ryder Ryder: It's time for pups' breakfast. Rubble: (sniff) It smells like a pup food. ◾Rubble run and arrived at his bowl. Rubble: Seems like I'm the first pup eating! (he yelled) ◾Rubble started eating while the other pups are going to their bowls. Rubble: It's very delicious. ◾The other pups arrived at their bowls. Chase: Oh!, Rubble...I'm impressed. Rubble: Why? Chase: Because you ate your food in a seconds! Rubble: I did? Chase: Almost a minute but considered as a yes. Rubble: Oh! Rocky: That's okay Rubble, no need to be sad. Rubble: You actually right, Rocky. Chase: I think we should eat now. ◾The pups except Rubble are eating their food while Whisky just came out of the bushes. Marshall: (chewing) Uh...guys!, who is that pup which is over there in the bushes? Chase: Umm....Marshall, you should not talk while chewing. ◾Marshall swallowed what he is eating. Marshall: Oh, sorry. Skye: So.....Marshall, what are you saying again? Marshall: I'm saying is "Uh...guys!, who is that pup which is over there" Skye: Let's go tell what his name. Chase: Good thinking, Skye. Chase: Well, thanks Chase. Marshall: Umm...Chase.....Skye, we should go to the pup. Skye: Oh!, Okay. ◾The pups went to Whisky (the new pup) which is standing on the bushes. Skye: Umm....... Hi, my name is Skye and what's you're name? Whisky: My name is Whisky. Rocky: Whisky?, you say, that's name was very similar to my old playmate. Whisky: (gasps) Can't believe it, I'm actually met my old playmate. Rocky: Whisky?, is that really you? Whisky : Yes. Rocky: So its you, my old playmate. Whisky : So who is the other pups? Chase: I'm Chase. Zuma: I'm Zuma. Marshall: I'm Marshall. Rubble: And I'm Rubble. Whisky: Nice to meet you all! Zuma: You're welcome. Whisky: So Rocky, you are now a member of PAW Patrol. Rocky: How did you know the PAW Patrol? Whisky: Everyone/pups knows you all in the world. Skye: (gasps) In the world!? Marhsall: That's why we are so popular. Rocky: Umm....Whisky? Whisky: What? Rocky: Do you want to be a member of PAW Patrol? Whisky: Yes. Skye: I think his perfect for dective pup. Chase: Whisky, Do you have any sensitive nose? Whisky: Well, yes. ◾Ryder is going to the pups. Ryder: What's going on here, pups? Skye: We founded a new pup, who is Whisky and he wanted to be a member of PAW Patrol. Ryder: Really? Whisky: Yes. ◾The pup-pad ring. Ryder: Hello, Ryder here. Katie: Ryder, we need some help. Ryder: What help, Katie? Katie: Callie lost her favorite toy and she was very worried worried about it, can the PAW Patrol help? Ryder: We're on it Katie, No job is too, no pup is too small. Rubble: Wonder who calls. (he wondered) Ryder: It's Katie. Skye: What happened? Ryder: Callie lost her favorite toy and she was worried about it. Rubble: Poor, Callie. (tears) Marshall: What's wrong, Rubble? Rubble: Nothing. Ryder: This time, I need you, Whisky. Whisky: Me? Ryder: Yes, because you a very sensitive nose. Whisky: Okay. Ryder: Whisky, you can locate Callie's favorite to by sniffing it. Whisky: Whisky is on the whisk! Ryder: Good Job finding it, Whisky. Zuma: Let's go to the Vet Clinic to start this mission. ◾Ryder and the pups going to the Vet Clinic and arrived it. Rubble: Start sniffing, Whisky. Whisky: Okay. ◾Whisky started sniffing while Katie and Ryder talking each other. Katie: Who is that Ryder, a new pup? Ryder: Yes and his name is Whisky. Katie: Cool, name and hey are you gonna promoted him? Ryder: Well, yes....after he finds Callie's toy. ◾Night approaches Rubble: Oh no!, its getting dark. Chase: Dark already?, the time swifted. Rocky: Or we wasted it. Skye: Good point, Rocky. Chase: Find anything, Whisky? Whisky: Umm....not yet! Chase: Oh! Whisky: Wait, I found some pawsteps looks like Callie. Chase: Really? Whisky: Yes. Callie: Meow! Katie: Oh! Callie, I've been looking for you all day and night. Callie: Meow. Whisky: Umm....the pawsteps ends here but where is it. Rocky: I think over there! Whisky: (gasps) we found it! Ryder: Great job, Whisky! Katie: And I was the one who found Callie in the bushes but still a great job! and there you'll go Callie your favorite toy. Callie: Meow. Ryder: We should go home now. Katie: Good point, Ryder. ◾Katie and Callie back into their home just as Ryder and the pups went to their home. Ryder: Goodnight pups! Marshall: Umm...Ryder where Whisky sleeps. Ryder: I think you should share him out. Marshall: Oh Whisky. Whisky: What? Marshall: Come sleep with me! Whisky: Oh goodie!, Marshall you're the best! Marshall: Well, Thanks! ◾The pups sleeps. ◾Morning Time Marshall: (yawns) Morning already.....(sighs) Whisky: Morning Marshall, did you see Rocky? Marshall: See Rocky?.....Why? Whisky: We're playing Hide-and-Seek. Marhsall: Oh! and I don't see him. Whisky: Okay. ◾The wind blows. Whisky: If I were Rocky, where I can hide. ◾The wind blows really tough that blew Rocky's hiding spot. Rocky: Oh no! Whisky: There you are! Rocky: That was exhausting! Ouch! Whisky: Exhausting, eh?...for me I wasn't exhausted because I having so much fun playing with the other pups. Marhsall: There you are Rocky!, (gasps) what happened? Rocky: Rock flew over me and...(sighs) Marshall: And?? Rocky: My bones are broken. Marshall: Oh no! Whisky: This is all my fault, if we don't play this game nopup won't hurt. Marshall: Don't blame yourself Whisky, it just an accident. Whisky: Okay..(whispered) Marshall: Hmm...let me take a look. (bark) X-ray screen...hmm..the head is okay but your left leg is not. Whisky: Oh my! Marshall: Don't worry!...(barks) roll of bandages! ◾5 minutes later. Marshall: Can you walk with that bandages? Rocky: Hmm..I think yes. Whisky: (cheers) Marshall: How can be?, I know everyone needs a crutch if they have an roll of bandages. Rocky: And I think, I'm the first one. ◾The three pups laughed and they went to the Lookout. All except the three pups: What happened? Marshall: It just an accident and no worries. Ryder: Good, because Skye told us happened to the windmill, it fell over. Rocky: (gasps) Ryder: And I need 2 pups to do it. All pups: Hooray! Ryder: Skye, I think you can put up the windmill by using your cable. Skye: Let's take to the sky! Ryder: Let's see oh, Rocky, I need you to make sure the windmill isn't broken, okay? Rocky: Green means go! Ryder: Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll! ◾Rocky's badge appeared on the screen. Ryder: Okay, Skye your on! Skye: Wohoo! Ryder: Let just attach the cable to the windmill to make it straight again, alright Skye your on! ◾Skye pull it over to make it straight. Skye: I did it! Ryder: Rocky did you see any broken pieces? Skye: That's good, now we can return to the Lookout Ryder's badge appeared on the screen. Whisky: Welcome back!, Hey Rocky do you wanna hang out with me and all the pups in the pup-playground/park? Rocky: I dunno, Ryder? Ryder: Go ahead have some fun! Rocky: Your the best Ryder! (cheers joyfully) Whisky: Let's go, Chase are you going with us. Chase: Sorry Whisky, Ryder told me Valerie and George lost in the forest. Whisky: Who's George and Valerie? Chase: There a pup which is a member few months ago....they just taking their day-off.\ Whisky: Did you say George and Valerie. Chase: Yes, why? Whisky: Because that two is my old playmates too! (yells joyfully) Ryder: I think it's time to save them right now, bye Whisky. Whisky: Good luck! ◾End of the episode Polls